The Little Death
by Thatchy
Summary: Curly Goth/Red Goth.


"Do you know what the french call an orgasm?" The taller goth leaned down, his face getting dangerously close to the smaller being's.

"..." The shorter goth remained quiet, waiting for his friend to give him the answer to the question that had just been asked--though, he already knew what it was going to be.

"The little death..." He whispered, a hint of lust mingling in his voice. He leaned even closer,so close in fact that the shorter goth could smell the stench of ciggerette smoke on his breathe.

The shorter goth tossed his head back,removing the hair from his face,dispite the fact that it would just fall back into place a moment later.

"Is that so?" He allowed an evil little smile to play at his lips.

The two stood before each other in their usual hangout in front of the school, though the other two goths that they usually sat with seemed to be absent at the moment. They'd been talking a few minutes before...just casually talking, like always. But that seemed to have led to what could now classified as "flirting" with one another.

"Wanna die a little?" The taller goth said,a devious smirk plastered on his pale, white face as he lifted a hand to brush the hair out of the smaller goth's eyes.

The smaller goth's grin widened. His hands reached up to take hold of the taller goth's shoulders,then using the grip to pull himself up, his lips meeting curly-haired boy's. Their tongues battled each other,the taste of coffee and ciggerettes filling each other's mouths, their hands began wandering, venturing up each other's shirts, down each other's pants...

...Then that fucking bell rang. Those little bastards practically poured out of the school doors.

They stared, of course. Who wouldn't? Two goth boys locking lips with their hands in places they should NEVER be? Kinda ironic, you'd think that sort of thing would be for those conformist assholes who needed love and pleasure.

Everything was quiet. Everything. Not a soul dared to speak. Hell, the wind didn't even seem to blow.

Although, there was one thing the two goths could already hear--the rumors and tales that would surely be spread throughout the school about them.

"I hurd that, like, that big-nosed kid and that kid with pothole marks in his face were totally swapping spit in front of the skewl last week!"

Not to mention what Henrietta and kindergoth might think of them now.

"W...what the fuck're you conformist fags looking at?" The shorter goth said, quickly pushing the taller boy off of him. "There isn't anything happening here! Go the hell back to your happy, carefree conformist lives you Justin-and-Brittany-wannabe douchebags!"

The area around them remained quiet still, making the goths sweat a little out of nervousness.

Then, a large motorcycle suddenly and without any damned form of warning, flew through the group of startled kids, missing the other kids but managing to plow right over a boy wearing a bright, orange hoodie.

Ruby colored liquid seeped from out from underneath the poor boy's body, making itself apparent on white snow.

"OH MY GOD..." Young Stan Marsh yelled after a moment. "YOU KILLED KENNY!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyle Brovlouski yelled shortly after, pointing in the direction of where the motorcycle had long since passed. Eric Cartman could be heard laughing obnoxiously in the background.

Suddenly, the other kids began talking amongst themselves once more,but not about the two goths that had been making out or even about poor little Kenny who'd just been killed--but about themselves. Personal and casual shit. 'The hell.

In truth, kids don't have the attention spans they used to. It was almost amazing how easily they could be distracted.

Ah, well, it was good for goths, at least.

Next time, they'd have to find a more secluded place to "die"--a place where they wouldn't get caught acting totally gay with each other.

Suddenly,an idea sparked in the short goth's mind. He smiled devilishly, flipping his hair back once again,using his hand to shove the peices that were left behind to the side. "I know a place..." He said, looking around to make sure no one else was looking before taking the taller goth's hand in his own as he began to lead the way...

But that's another story. 


End file.
